


Sing Her A Lullaby

by InfernumLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adopting a Baby, Baby, Crack Fic, F/F, Fluffy, I NEEDED THIS, Jealous!Lilith, Mommy!Lilith, Mommy!Mary, baby au, just because, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: Mary adopts a baby. Lilith doesn't trust it and becomes jealous of it because it attracts Mary's attention all the time. She stays at the cottage to keep Mary safe from the child until she realizes there is no reason for her to worry about the adorable baby girl.It's silly, it's soft and it warmed my heart. Marith baby fic
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Sing Her A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassMenagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/gifts), [AlexusOnFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/gifts), [iivyleaguesweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivyleaguesweater/gifts).



> It's a fanfic you didn't know you needed!  
> I promise!!
> 
> Special thanks to Alexusonfire for helping me come up with the baby's name! Love you <3
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fic to Domi, Alexus and Amy from the "Respect Mary or Perish" team because without them I wouldn't even think about this idea! Thank you, ladies <3

It came as a complete shock to Lilith. She didn’t have any other word to describe what she came across that day.

The demoness had decided to pay a visit to her new and unexpected friend that day. She changed into her human clothes and abandoned her throne in Hell for a cup of tea and some scones with Mary Wardwell. Hell had kept her so busy that she hadn’t found the time to visit her for a whole month which could only mean one thing for Lilith. She was anticipating that little trip with a face splitting grin on her face and some excitement pumping into her veins.

It didn’t take long for that grin to transform into an immediate worried frown the moment Mary opened the door of her cottage.

“What the bloody heaven is that thing?” She gasped pointing at Mary’s arms while taking a step backwards.

To say that Mary was surprised by Lilith’s reaction to something so natural and normal would be an understatement. Of all the reactions Mary expected from Lilith this one was the only unexpected one.

“It’s a baby, Lilith. What does it look like?” Mary frowned.

Lilith wrinkled her nose in disgust. “And what is it doing here?”

“SHE lives here. With me. I adopted her.” Mary’s eyebrows furrowed while she tried to figure out the reason behind Lilith’s insane outburst. “She is mine.” She added when she didn’t get a response from the demoness.

“Why would you do that?” the demoness scoffed and pushed her way inside the house. She took in the sight with a frown. All kinds of baby stuff where strewn across the house; a stroller next to the door, a playpen next to the couch, toys everywhere, pacifiers and baby books on the coffee table.

“What kind of question is that? I’ve always wanted to be a mother, so I took matters into my own hands. What has gotten into you?”

The baby buried her little face in Mary’s neck completely unaware of what was happening around her. The teacher rubbed her little back comfortingly and Lilith frowned. “What is it doing?”

Mary rolled her eyes. “SHE…” she corrected Lilith again. “… is making herself comfortable.” Mary considered the way Lilith was reacting to the baby completely ridiculous. The little girl was an innocent human baby but Lilith acted as if she was the devil incarnate.

“Could you please remove your shoes? I am trying to keep the house clean and bacteria free for the baby.” A polite and soft smile rendered Lilith unable to deny that simple request. She placed her high heels by the front door and joined Mary in front of the fireplace. She watched Mary looking at the baby with so much love and adoration that it scared her. She had never seen anything like that in all of her thousand years upon the Earth or Hell or even Heaven.

The teacher rocked the baby softly finally noticing Lilith staring at the baby frozen. Lilith had masked her features which made it next to impossible for Mary to read her.

“Would you like to hold her?” The brunette moved closer to the demoness and Lilith looked down at the baby in alarm.

“Absolutely not!” she scoffed “I came here to see you, not cuddle a small weird human.” She raised her chin

“She is not weird.” The teacher frowned. The pang of guilt in Lilith’s chest couldn’t be ignored, especially since it was her own words that brought the frown on Mary’s face. “Why do you dislike her so much?”

“I don’t… dislike it. I don’t trust it.” The demoness replied honestly when she took a seat on the couch and tucked her feet under her body.

Mary couldn’t believe her ears. “It’s an innocent baby, Lilith. Haven’t you come across a baby before?” She asked curiously. How was it possible that a smart woman and a demoness nonetheless would be so distrusting of an innocent baby? No matter how hard the teacher tried, she was unable to figure the demoness out. “Aren’t you supposed to be the Mother of Demons?” Lilith remained quiet at that question. It wasn’t the same thing. Lilith helped in their creation but they were never babies. They weren’t born; they were made, either from clay or magic but of course Mary couldn’t know that. Lilith didn’t want her to know that. The less Mary knew about Hell, the better it was for her safety so Lilith refrained from answering and Mary chose not to question her further. It was no use anyway.

“Are we having tea and scones?” Lilith asked out of nowhere and Mary did a double take. The sudden happy smile on Lilith’s face made Mary roll her eyes. The abrupt changes from a paranoid demoness to an excited child were giving Mary a whiplash. Nevertheless, she enjoyed Lilith’s company with or without the mood swings. Who knew that the Queen of Hell would be a good companion for a Catholic teacher?

“We are.” Mary smiled. She couldn’t ignore the warmth spreading all over her chest at Lilith’s happy smile. “But without the scones. I didn’t make any today.” Mary offered an apologetic smile.

“Why not? You always make them.” Lilith whined a bit.

“I am sorry, darling. I didn’t have time to bake any; I had to take care of Eden.” The explanation didn’t satisfy Lilith at all.

“The Garden?” the demoness’ confused eyes turned to look at the teacher.

Mary chuckled at the frown on Lilith’s lips. “No, darling. That’s the baby’s name. As for the scones, I’ll make some for you some other time. I promise.” The teacher walked towards the demoness and leaned over to press a kiss on the crown of her head. Before Lilith had a chance to react, Mary had placed the baby in Lilith’s arms. She quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

“Wha-?” Lilith stood frozen with an armful of human baby Eden. She didn’t move a muscle, she didn’t even blink. “M-Mary! You named the baby Eden? Of all the names you could choose!” she whispered not taking her wide eyes from the baby. Little Eden was looking up at her smiling and babbling as if she was trying to talk to Lilith which to be honest freaked out the demoness completely. “Mary!” Lilith raised her voice a little. The teacher came back hurriedly.

“What’s wrong?” She asked confused. The moment she saw Lilith’s rigid posture and wide eyes, she started laughing. It was the most bizarre thing she had seen in a while.

“She is doing something!”

“She isn’t doing anything, Lilith. She is laughing.” Mary chuckled leaning over them.

Lilith wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Why the heaven would you name her Eden?” The demoness picked up the baby by gripping at his clothes with two fingers and set it down beside her like it was the most disgusting thing she could ever touch. And she was eating men for a leaving so that was saying something.

“Careful!” Mary was quick to take the child and put her in her playpen after placing a kiss on her head. “Eden means delight. And she is a little delight.”

“Delight? It was anything but delight up there.” Lilith wrapped her arms around herself.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Mary offered but Lilith shook her head.

“No. Let us enjoy our tea and talk about something else.” Mary accepted the demoness’ request and walked back to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Several minutes later she walked into Lilith leaning over the playpen and sticking her tongue out at the baby. As soon as she heard Mary she moved away claiming the most innocent expression she could muster.

Mary couldn’t help the amused smile on her lips. She set the tray on the table and joined Lilith on the couch. “Would you like to know Eden’s middle name?”A mischievous smile made an appearance on her face.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. “If you say Eve, I swear, I am leaving and not coming back.”

Mary threw her head back laughing and after a few seconds Lilith joined her with her own amused chuckle. Lilith watched the teacher wiping away her laughing tears and hid her warm smile behind her tea cup. The woman was a delight. The mere fact that she was standing so close to her warmed her cold heart in a way one million years in Hell could never do.

“It’s Lilith.” Mary confided when she calmed down.

Lilith choked on her tea and Mary moved to rub her back until the shock passed. She wasn’t expecting the frown on the demoness’ lips though. Neither woman had realized how close they were sitting to each other until Lilith turned to look at the teacher. The disappointment in her eyes hit Mary hard. “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Are you trying to replace me with her?” it was so soft, so quiet but Mary heard it and it made her heart squeeze in her chest uncomfortably.

“Of course not. Don’t be silly.” Mary smiled and raised a hand on Lilith’s cheek. She pushed a lock of hair behind the demoness’ ear. “It’s a beautiful name. It’s the name of my favorite demoness.”

Lilith’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “You haven’t met any other demoness.” Lilith’s eyes locked into Mary’s. The Queen held her breath in anticipation.

“Even if I met them all, you’d still be my favorite.” Before the smile bloomed fully on Lilith’s face, Mary closed any remaining distance; her lips brushing hesitantly against Lilith’s testing the waters. Lilith’s heart soared into her chest and her arms wrapped around Mary’s waist on their own accord. The teacher melted into Lilith’s embrace basking in the warmth their kiss transmitted into her body and soul. Lips and bodies melted into each other, intertwined like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Until the babies cries made Mary pull away. Lilith groaned and glared at the playpen. She contemplated lighting the playpen on fire but she knew that it would upset the other brunette so she refrained from doing that.

Mary pulled Eden in her arms completely unaware of Lilith’s thoughts. “Is my little girl hungry? Let’s make your milk, yes?” she kissed her forehead and put her back into the playpen. Eden started crying “bloody murder” when Mary rushed to the kitchen.

Lilith leaned over the crib glaring at her. The baby’s cries stopped immediately and a happy giggle reached both sets of adult ears. The demoness narrowed her eyes. “I still don’t like you, lump.”

She sat back on the couch fuming because of the interruption.

* * *

Later that night Mary was surprised that Lilith was still there. Usually the demoness always returned to Hell after they finished their tea. She had a vague idea of why Lilith was reluctant to leave though and it was proved right when the teacher brought it casually up while she was rocking the baby to sleep.

Lilith had scoffed at that. “I am not leaving you alone with it.”

Mary chuckled lowly, careful not to disturb the baby who had just fallen asleep. “She isn’t going to hurt me, Lilith.”

The demoness crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I don’t believe that.” She raised an eyebrow as she eyed the baby suspiciously. “So I am staying to make sure you are safe.” The stubborn look in her eyes told Mary that her decision was nonnegotiable but to be honest Mary didn’t mind. Lilith was the only adult Mary had in her life and she loved her company; a bit too much judging by that kiss earlier which she hadn’t found the moment to discuss yet.

After she tucked Eden into her crib in her bedroom, she returned to the living room and noticed that Lilith hadn’t move at all from the couch. She seemed uncomfortable as if she wanted to say something and didn’t know how. Mary joined her with a smile. The silence stretched a bit and it was starting to make Mary uncomfortable too.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” she asked hesitantly. At Lilith’s unsure nod, Mary turned on the TV and found a horror movie. She kept stealing glances towards the demoness who hadn’t moved a muscle for at least thirty minutes. “Okay, Lilith. Spill it. What’s wrong?”

Lilith’s shoulders twitched at the sudden attention. “Nothing’s wrong. What do you mean?” she didn’t even turn to look at the teacher.

“Whenever you are visiting, I can barely manage to silence you and today I can barely get a word out of you. One that isn’t related to the baby that is.” Lilith looked down at her hands fidgeting.

“You and your precious baby.” Lilith muttered under her breath. Mary blinked at the tone in the demoness’ quiet voice.

“Lilith, are you jealous of Eden?”

Lilith turned abruptly to look at the teacher with a scoff. “Absolutely not! Why would I be jealous of a smelly human baby just because it gets so much attention from you?”

Mary couldn’t hold the laughter in no matter how hard she tried. The demoness was actually jealous of the baby because of the attention she was receiving from the teacher. She said so herself even if she denied it. Mary made her way closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around a rigid Lilith. The demoness pouted when Mary laughed at her.

“If you wanted my attention all you needed to do was ask.” Mary muttered and rested her chin on Lilith’s shoulder. The teacher pressed her lips on her neck and Lilith flinched with the tiniest of giggles. “Are you ticklish?” Lilith turned her head with wide eyes. She had managed to keep her ticklish spot a secret ever since she was created.

“Don’t you dare, Wardwell.” Lilith’s eyes narrowed and Mary moved closer inch by inch. “Mary…” she warned her again.

The teacher attacked her neck with her lips making Lilith squirm under her. The giggles that filled the room warmed Mary’s heart in an instant but she didn’t let go until Lilith was panting out of breath. It was then that Mary realized that she was pressed completely against Lilith but she didn’t mind one bit. “You will always have my attention, Lilith. Eden won’t change that.” Mary whispered and pulled Lilith into a soft kiss.

Lilith smiled softly caressing Mary’s cheek with her thumb. She felt loved and wanted whenever she was around Mary. For once in her lifetime she was when she wanted to be.

While she brushed her fingers through Mary’s hair when the brunette fell asleep on her lap, she was fairly certain that she didn’t mind giving up the throne to be with Mary.

But she still didn’t like or trusted the baby.

* * *

“Does it ever stop crying?” Lilith groaned from her spot on the couch. It was early in the morning and Lilith had managed to fall asleep for about an hour before she was disturbed by the little devil.

Even though she had convinced herself that she wasn’t going to sleep, therefore she had turned down the invitation to Mary’s bed, the safety and relaxation she felt inside the cottage had lulled her to sleep as soon as she got comfortable in the couch.

“It’s time for her milk again.” Mary informed her sleepily while she made her way to the kitchen.

“In the middle of the night?” Lilith rolled her eyes and followed behind her. “It’s a trap, I am telling you.”

Mary was too sleepy to humor Lilith’s paranoia. “That’s how babies are.” She simply said.

Lilith paid close attention to the way Mary prepared the milk. She stored information into her mind because she felt like that was something she had to do. She barely had time to steady Mary when she swayed a little on her feet. “You okay?”

“Yes, darling. I am just sleep deprived. That’s all. I’ll feed her and go back to bed.” She smiled reassuringly.

As she made her way to the Eden’s bedroom, Lilith followed close behind her. “You don’t need to do that, you know.” Mary pointed out amused.

“I am not leaving you alone with it.”

Mary shook her head and lifted Eden from her crib. She sat on her rocking chair and with the baby tucked into her arms. The moment she placed the bottle on her lips, Eden started sucking greedily. The cries died down and both women exhaled in relief.

Lilith was mesmerized by the sight. Maternity gave a certain glow to Mary; one that not even Lilith could ignore. She made it look so easy and normal as if she was born to be a mother. The demoness leaned against the door inspecting Mary’s soft smile. It was crazy how her heart fluttered every time she caught Mary’s smile.

Her trance of warm fuzzy thoughts was broken when she stepped closer to the brunette and the baby in her arms. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “What’s that smell?” The disgust on Lilith’s face made Mary chuckle. Lilith looked from the woman to the baby and pointed a finger at it. “Your human smells nasty. Is it dying?”

Mary stood up and walked with the baby patting his back until it burped. “No, darling. She just needs changing.” The teacher explained patiently.

The moment she opened the stinky diaper, Lilith raised her hands up in frustration. “No. Nope. That’s too nasty even for my standards.” She fled the room followed by Mary’s adorable laughter.

* * *

“Keep the smelly human away from me!”

“Lilith, please. I won’t be long. I just need to pick some things from the grocery store.” Mary was one step from falling on her knees to beg the demoness to take care of Eden while she was gone.

“No, Mary.”

“Please, my Queen.” Mary pouted and turned her puppy eyes to Lilith. Who was she to refuse those mischievous eyes? “If you agree to this, I’ll bake you some scones.” Oh Mary knew her too well already. She knew exactly what buttons to push to get what she wanted. Lilith had to find a way to fix this.

“Okay.” She sighed defeated. “Just this once.” Mary moved to pass Eden to Lilith but the demoness lifted her hands in the air.

“Put her in the playpen. I am not taking her. I’ll keep an eye on her and that’s it.”

Mary sighed and did as Lilith requested. It was better than nothing. Even though Lilith didn’t like the baby, she knew that she wouldn’t let anything happen to her. The demoness did everything in her power to see Mary happy and anything happening to Eden would have the opposite results.

As soon as Mary left, Lilith leaned over the crib watching the baby. The moment Eden saw her, she giggled and raised her hands. “Oh don’t be so smug. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for Mary.” Lilith huffed and turned on the TV ignoring the baby completely.

Lilith’s lack of attention didn’t last long. Eden started crying the moment Lilith got comfortable on the couch. “What do you want?” she groaned and leaned over the tiny human. She tried giving her the pacifier but Eden spit it out almost immediately. The demoness considered casting a spell to quiet her down but she was pretty sure that Mary wouldn’t approve.

“Stop crying! I don’t know what you want from me.” She said panicking completely. She paced the floor back and forth pulling at her hair trying to figure out what to do. Mary hadn’t exactly left any instructions for her so she was completely lost. She lifted the baby up and held her against her chest like Mary usually did. “Please shut up. Your mother will return shortly.” She said through gritted teeth.

As soon as she placed her hand at the back of Eden’s head, the girl quieted and rested her head on Lilith’s collarbone. The demoness held her and rocked her until she was sure that the urge to cry had passed completely. “You aren’t that bad, are you?” she whispered careful that someone might hear her even though she was alone.

Following her instincts Lilith rested her nose against Eden’s head and breathed deeply. The scent that filled her lungs was nothing like the nasty smell that had attacked her lungs a few nights ago. It was new, relaxing and quite frankly it warmed her heart as much as Mary’s smiles did. It was a welcoming surprise if she was being honest with herself. Lilith didn’t put down the baby until she heard the keys against the door. She barely had time to put her down before the door was thrown open and Mary walked in with her arms loaded with grocery bags.

“Need help?” Lilith asked with a calm smile.

“I would really appreciate it.” Mary flashed her with a grateful smile. “How was she?”

“She was alright. Nothing to worry about.” Lilith informed her as soon as she grabbed a few bags and headed to the kitchen.

Mary froze at the spot and glanced at Eden who was napping peacefully in the playpen. She had just realized that the demoness referred to the baby as a ‘she’ for the first time ever since she met her. “I don’t know what you did, my baby girl, but she is definitely warming up to you.” Mary whispered to the sleeping baby with a proud smile before following the demoness into the kitchen.

* * *

The sudden cry from Eden’s bedroom startled Lilith. Thankfully, she wasn’t asleep at the time so she was quick enough to cast a silencing spell to contain it in the room. She didn’t want the cries to wake up Mary. The woman was completely exhausted. The baby woke her up every night and it was taking a toll on her, Lilith was quick to notice. She deserved a night of full rest.

Lilith glanced at the clock and headed for the kitchen. She had watched Mary preparing the milk for the baby so many times, that she was positive she could prepare it with a blindfold around her eyes. She poured the warm milk into the bottle and checked the temperature on her wrist. It was not too cold and it was not too hot. So far so good.

When she walked into the room, Eden’s cries hurt her ears. She lifted her up hurriedly shushing her and rocking her until she got comfortable on the rocking chair. With one hand she supported Eden’s head and held her safely against her chest. She guided the bottle to her lips. “Open up, little one. I know you are hungry.” She whispered with a smile. Eden latched onto the bottle almost immediately and sucked on it hungrily. “Wow there. Take your time. No one is going to take it away from you.” Lilith chuckled and watched with fascination Eden devouring her food.

Her little green orbs looked up into Lilith’s blue ones and it felt as if the baby was looking into her soul. “Okay I admit it. You are cute and loveable. And maybe only a little devilish.” She smiled warmly.

As soon as the baby finished the entire bottle, Lilith held her against her shoulder and patted her back waiting for the little burp. “What manners!” she teased her when the little sound reached her ear. The demoness tried to put her to sleep by rocking her in the chair and by singing a lullaby to her but the little girl was refusing to close her smart eyes. Instead she kept looking up at Lilith and smiling making Lilith’s heart melt.

“Well, Eden, if you don’t plan on sleeping any time soon, how about you join me in the living room and I’ll maybe read you a story.” Lilith, of course, didn’t expect an answer from the baby so she carried her to the living room and positioned her on her chest. Instead of a story, she decided to sing her another lullaby.

_Tender shepherd  
Tender shepherd  
Let me help you count your sheep  
One in the meadow  
Two in the garden  
Three in the nursery  
Fast asleep..._

The soft singing traveled to Mary’s bedroom through her half open door. The sleeping woman’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. Was someone singing? She pulled her robe around her body and tip-toed towards the living room. _Is Lilith singing?_

Slowly and carefully she poked her head inside the living room. She was shocked beyond words. Not only was Lilith singing but she was singing to Eden, lulling her to sleep. Mary leaned her head against the door watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. It was the most beautiful heartwarming thing she could have walked into.

The teacher stood there with tears in her eyes until her feet froze from the cold floor and Lilith’s singing seized. She tiptoed closer realizing that demoness and baby were fast asleep. The demoness kept her arms around the baby protectively.

The teacher draped a blanket over her baby and her demoness and leaned down pressing a kiss on the baby’s head and one on Lilith’s lips. The demoness sighed happily in her sleep.

Mary straightened and walked back to her bedroom stopping once to look back at the two women of her life. _Yeah, I can definitely get used to that._


End file.
